


Until You're Satisfied

by greywardenblue



Series: Something Real [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: "Search me. If you find anything that's yours, I'll show myself to the stocks," Julian says. He does not expect the shopkeeper to take him up on his offer.





	Until You're Satisfied

The door flies open, and I find myself facing– a chest. Not an uncommon sight, given my height, but still surprising.

I glance up to find the eyes of my intruder, and unwillingly remember the last time we stood this close to each other. Behind the Rowdy Raven, when he pulled me up from the ground.

He opens his mouth to speak, but before he could, I push against his chest and back him into the shop, pulling the door closed behind us. He might not worry about being seen without his mask - though for the love of everything that’s saint, I will not understand _why_  not - I would be in a very awkward situation if anyone saw him with _me_.

“Ah, Zenobia– What a pleasure to see you. You see, I couldn’t help but be worried, and had to make sure you got home safe…” He clasps his hands together. “And here you are! Getting home safe. I can now stop worrying and be on my way.”

I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms, blocking his path to the door.

“How do you keep getting in?” I question irritably. “After last time, I turned all the locks, and even put a spell on the door. I can’t see how you can walk here so freely unless…”

“Unless I have a key?”

I narrow my eyes. There’s no way he has a– okay. Apparently he does have a key. He pulls it out of his pocket and offers it to me.

“You can have it back. I will not be using it again.” He hesitates. “That is a promise.”

I take the key from him and compare it to my own. It matches the one I have to the backdoor.

“Why do you have a key to the shop?” I ask again, looking up to meet his eyes.

“Asra didn’t tell you?” he asks. His surprise seems genuine, he doesn’t sound like he wants to make fun of me, and yet that simple question is enough to make my blood boil. “Let’s just say that I, ah…” If I didn’t know any better, I’d say the good doctor is flustered. “Had to make some house calls here, after hours.”

I fidget with the key in my hand. House calls, after hours? Was Asra ever that sick? Would he have told me if he had been? – My eyes wander to the flush on his cheek and another thought forms… but it’s one I’m not ready to voice. Better to save it for later.

“You know very well that Asra isn’t here, and yet you came back. Were you looking for something?”

He snickers at my assumption.

“You think I sneaked in here to steal, like some _thief_?”

I don’t flinch under his gaze. It’s a logical assumption. “Well, did you?”

He shakes his head, like he can’t believe my words, then does something I didn’t expect. He shrugs off his coat until he stands in front of me in an open shirt.

“Go ahead, then. Search me. If you find anything of yours, I’ll show myself to the stocks.” He raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. “Go ahead. Search until you’re satisfied.”

I blink in surprise for a second, measuring him. He wants to fluster me, I think. To have the upper hand. If that’s his plan, he gravely misjudged me… I know this game well, and I’m not afraid to play it.

Clutching the key in my hand, I step closer. First, I run my hands along his arm to make sure he’s not hiding anything up his sleeve - literally.

He’s speechless, and it’s not difficult to tell that he didn’t expect me to accept the challenge. I hum as I pat down his other arm, then allow my hands to slide under his shirt, touching his chest.

He looks almost as flustered as when I asked him about Asra, but he does not move.

Despite him pulling me off the ground and then near-carrying me out of the tavern when the guards came, this is the closest we have been.

My hands find nothing stolen on his chest, so I step even closer, almost pressed against him as my hands travel to his back under the shirt. His own hand brushes against my waist, like he’s not sure if he should touch me or not. I smile as I slide my hands into his pockets, and then pull them out, subtly leaving the key behind.

I pull away with a shrug, crossing my arms.

“I suppose you’re not a thief. You’re still a trespasser.”

He looks at me like he’s not sure what to make of me, and that sends a shiver down my spine.  _Good_. I will not admit it out loud, of course, but I have little idea what to make of him either. It’s important to keep that feeling mutual - it could easily turn dangerous if he figured me out before I did him.

“That I am,” he admits, and he takes a deep breath… then a step closer. “But I am no thief. You, on the other hand…” He stares me down, and I press my lips into a thin line. He towers over me easily, with our height difference. “Perhaps I should search you too, just to make sure you don’t have any more of my… personal letters hidden on you.”

I swallow hard and I know he notices it, I can see it in the amused look on his face. I know he’s bluffing. Isn’t he?

I spread my arms. “Go ahead, then. Search me.”

The amused look remains, and yet he hesitates. His hand hovers over my waist again without touching… then finally settles on my side, and I suck in a breath. His other hand finds my other side, and I desperately try to hide the effect he has on me.

It doesn’t work. He notices my reaction and replies with a smirk that just makes me want to punch him. Or maybe…

Without thinking much about it, I pull him closer by the collar of his shirt and press our lips together. I smile into the kiss at the surprised sound he makes, knowing that I win this round. – Don’t I?

He returns the kiss with his hands still on my waist, and I don’t hesitate to deepen it. He surprises me when he pulls back abruptly, almost pushing me away.

“I–” At least he’s still visibly flustered. “I’d better get going. I’m sure we both have plenty to do.”

I nod and let go of him, stepping out of the way. I consider telling him to go around the back, but he clearly has no problem walking around outside.

I immediately regret my decision when I hear his footsteps die, and then a voice that’s not his. I step to the door and peer outside, watching the scene unfold. Portia steps up to him, tears in her eyes, and I can hear their conversation clearly. What on earth…?

She turns, and I don’t close the door quick enough. She sees me and her eyes widen, but instead of addressing me, she only drags Julian away.

I lean against the closed door, confused. I should be terrified, knowing that Portia just saw me let the good doctor go without stopping him… and yet, I feel like we are equal, in whatever this situation is. Neither of us will be telling the Countess about what happened here - that, I am sure of.

I take a deep breath, remembering the way Julian’s lips felt against mine, his hands against my waist. It’s a dangerous game I’m playing, but despite the danger, I cannot deny my attraction to him… and what better way to find out more about him, anyway?


End file.
